


Przebudzenie elfów

by Winnetou



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, Poetry, elfy, poezja, że się ośmielę tak wyrazić
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Wiersz, co zaznaczam na wstępie, powstały kilka lat temu. Za każdym czytaniem "Silmarillionu" zachwyca mnie opis pojawienia się elfów w Ardzie. Tego wiersza nie było, nie było, a później nagle był w mojej głowie i został zapisany, a teraz doczekał się publikacji. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu.





	Przebudzenie elfów

Przebudzenie elfów

Wśród mroku, co okrywa ziemię,  
wśród lasów ciszy niezmąconej  
otwiera oczy Starsze Plemię,  
światłami gwiazd na świat wabione.

Ci pierwsi, choć w przestrachu trwając,  
niepewni, jaki los ich czeka  
milczeniem zachwyt wyrażają,  
wciąż wzrok zwracając w stronę nieba.

A niebo czarne, aksamitne,  
jak dach nad nimi rozpostarte,  
pod którym zamiast lamp czy świecy  
błyskają ogniem gwiazdy jasne.

Wśród mroku, co otacza ziemię,  
wśród ciszy lasów nieprzebytych  
jezioro się rozlewa wielkie;  
nie marszczy wody wiatru tchnienie.

W jeziora wodach nieruchomych  
jak w lustrze wszystko się odbija,  
a oni siedzą tam, na brzegu --  
w zachwycie mija każda chwila.

Nie mówią, bo i słów nie trzeba  
i nie ma takich słów na świecie,  
co oddać mogłyby tą chwilę -   
ich pierwszą chwilę na tym świecie.

I choć żyć będą tysiąclecia,  
i w innym blasku, w innych krajach  
to nie zapomną światła gwiazd, co   
świadkiem były ich powstania.

Na świecie, w którym noc trwa jeszcze,  
na świecie w świetle gwiazd skąpanym  
ze snu się budzi Starsze Plemię,  
co oczy ma jak z gwiazd utkane.


End file.
